Pokemon ABC!
by J.Whitnee
Summary: This is a bunch of shorts put together about Pokemon as the alphabet. 26 letters, 26 pokemon shorts, a pokemon per letter! Only 1 by me, the rest i need YOUR help to complete the alphabet! Help me and submit a short! Read for details. all must be K plus
1. Introduction

Edited: 09.10.09

Hey!!! I've been having this cool idea for a while, and i haven't seen anyone else with an idea like this ( yet...)

I've been taking a bit of time off of my main FF , Belief at Dawn ( which is awesome and you should go check it out ) so i decided to make a group project with people of fanfiction!!

Lately i've been loving one shots/ short stories and also loving collaborations and working with other people :) . I came up with this, which is going to be cool ( i hope :S)

It's a bunch of Pokemon Shorts/ One shots put together, each one per chapter. The shots are going to be about a single Pokemon or a group of the same Pokemon, doesn't matter. Can be about a Pokemon with a trainer, a trainer with a pokemon, a pokemon with a pokemon, what ever, as long as it concentrates on the main pokemon. You can write from the Pokemon's point of veiw or the human's point of view, also.

Ok, that doesn't sound so cool? ok, here's the main thing. I want to get a total of 26 chapters/one shots, each representing a letter in the alphabet. For example, the first chapter would be the letter A, and lets say the short is about an Absol. A is for Absol is the example i second could maybe be.... B is for Butterfree...and so forth. Kinda get it?

So, what i am asking is, do you want to write a short and include it in this "FF" ?

My goal is to get 25 people to write a short each, and they can pick their own letter and pokemon as long as someone hasn't taken it yet. I've already written a short to begin it(letter A) and TADA!! Well, weird but...cool? You will get all the credit of writing your short, so don't worry :) Pick your favorite Pokemon and write a one shot about it!! Its pretty much a first come first serve basis, so i'm sorry if someone beat you to the letter/pokemon.

Edit: Oh, also, here are some little rules to give.

1. You must only pick one letter to go with one Pokemon (the main one), but the story can include other Pokemon and people. You can write up to 2 one shots, but must be the same example, if i were to write 2 oneshots, i'd have to pick Pokemon that both start with A.  
2. The one shots have to be rated K+. That means no M or T content. This is to keep it for general audiences.  
3. Must be gender and race friendly.  
4. You can include a tittle, but make sure it's headed as ( with example)

your letter/is for/ your pokemon (in bold with underline) = **A is for Absol  
**penname of writer (in parenthesis; put spaces between letters)= (J . W h i t n e e)

5. Keep the A/N seperate from the one shot, either before or after it, and keep dividers/horizontal rulers in between A/N and one shots. This is to keep it nice and clean.  
6. You are aloud to promote your other FanFics, but keep them to Pokemon FanFics only. I'm sorry.

Sorry about the penname thing. It won't let you post your own penname....so to keep them alike put spaces in between your letters. it looks pretty, anyways, right!?!

In anycase review THIS CHAPTER if you are interested, or give me a PM. You can check which letters are open and who has already volenteered at my profile. :) I'm very open to ideas!!!! No restrictions to what Pokemon you can use or how long the one shot is (just...not so long that is turning into a multichapter stroy...) so, let your imagination run wild!!

Hope you volenteer!!

.


	2. A is for Absol

_Author's Notes: 09.10.09_

_Hello, everyone. This is J . W h i t n e e here (seriously, why can't we post our pennames?), finally posting my letter A. This one shot is kind of long, so, bare with it ^_^;; _

_I really didn't know why I chose Absol, but it's about a human hating Absol named Ryu. I hope you like it!! I don't have much to say (its freaking me out too because usually my A/N's for my main FanFic is so long!), besides R&R, and also, volenteer to help out and write a one shot of your own. _

_Oh, and uhmmm, stop by at my profile just add /~jwhitnee to the end of the .net part and you'll be there!!! While you're there check out my amazing Pokemon FanFic called **"Belief at Dawn" **which is about a girl on her Pokemon Journey, really. _

_I can't wait to see the day where all 26 letters are posted!!_

_Again, Please Enjoy!_

****

* * *

**A is for Absol  
**(J . W h i t n e e)

He felt his large sythe horn vibrate lighty before putting a stern look on and turning to Riina. She looked back with her light sky eyes, her dark peach skin turning pale. She too, must've felt it coming.

"Earthquake?" he muttered in question, noticing how the horn had vibrated in a particular way. Riina nodded.

"No doubt about it," she replied with a frown.

"How bad do you think it is?" he asked calmly, closing his eyes to concentrate on the vibration of his horn. It was now shaking so fast that it was almost numb.

"I'd say…a 7.6 at most," she answered, "How far away is it?"

"It'd be here in an hour, I think," He answered. Riina nodded, her light sky eyes looking far off in the distance.

"Do you think it would hit the city?" she whispered, "I don't want any more humans to die, Ryu."

With that statement he merely huffed. Don't want any humans to die? He thought quietly to himself. He didn't care about the life of humans at all. Pokemon were better off without humans in any way. They seemed to have the power of saving themselves. Why waste time to try and save them?

"They probably already know it's coming," Ryu huffed, "Humans can go ahead and take care of themselves."

Riina frowned and looked at her red claws that emerged from her gorgeous white fur. She sighed, turning around to look at Ryu.

"We better warn the others," she remarked, "This earthquake can tear down a forest."

Ryu nodded and trotted after the Absol, keeping a good eye around him. The two galloped into a nearby clearing, a small group of Absol waiting with worry. Their red eyes flashed, contrasting with their dark gray skin and their white fur that swayed with the breeze. Ryu took a step forward, his chest held high.

"An earthquake is heading for us. Let's warn the other Pokemon about it. We got an hour. Move out."

The group of Absol nodded to Ryu's order, kicking off in all directions out of the clearing and into the forest. Ryu turned to look at Riina, her eyes showing her sadness.

"Go ahead if you want to warn the humans," he huffed madly, "Good luck. Hope they understand what you want to say."

"Come with me, Ryu," she muttered soflty, "You know how attracting I can be."

"Isn't that what you want?" Ryu sneered, "To attract their attention?"

"What if I get caught?" She frowned. Ryu sighed at the question, taking a step forward.

"Fine," said Ryu, "I'll accompany you, but I'm not doing anything to help the humans."

Riina smiled and nodded in acceptance. Once again the two trotted off, heading to the human city.

Upon entering through the outskirts of town, Riina and Ryu lurked into the city streets, attracting attention at once. A teenage boy blinked in intrest, bending down to take a look at the two Absol. Ryu growled lightly to warn him, but the boy didn't react one bit.

"Interesting how Absol are wandering in the city," he muttered softly, "Do you belong to anyone?"

Ryu glanced at Riina and saw her shake her head in denial. The boy twisted his lips and frowned, blinking multiple times before finally letting out a word.

"Is something dangerous coming?" he questioned, lowering his voice down to a whisper. Riina nodded energetically, her light sky eyes flashing with anticipation. The boy nodded, looking around him cautiously.

"We have to warn everyone," he whispered, "Come with me to the Research Institution, and we'll tell them to inform the major for evacuation."

Riina nodded as the boy jogged back into the forest, herself running in tow. Ryu gave a light growl of annoyance and followed, the leaves ruslting his exit of the city. The boy led the two Absol to a small hill in the forest, a white dome shaped building set on the top. The boy smiled and gestured the two to follow as he climbed up slowly. Ryu could see Riina's face of worry wash away as they reached the institution, its glass doors firmly shut. The boy gave a loud knock, and a man dressed in a white coat rushed over in wonder.

"I need to warn you about something," the boy hurried and cried, "There's something dangerous coming, and these two Absol have come to warn us."

"Hmm, I see, I see…" the man muttered and gestured the three to come inside. The man rushed to his computer and seismograph, nodding at the data he's received.

It seems minor, but there are chances that it can turn out hazardous," the man remarked slowly, "I'll warn the major of the nearest city about it."

"Thank you!" the boy smiled, watching as the man picked up his phone and dialed a number. The man waited for the connection and spoke with the reciever for quite the while, that is, until the seismograph flicked furiously without warning. The man turned to look at it, his face turning pale with shock.

"It's about to hit!" the man called and dropped the phone, running to his desk to pull out a large hefty folder. He pointed to the door as the building shook suddenly, glasses falling of the shelfs and desks tumbling over. The man hurried and rushed out of the door, dodging a falling light bulb in the process. Ryu hurried and followed, but had to jump back in order to step out of the way of a falling desk. The liquids contained in glasses mixed together and with a loud pop the desk was on fire. The flames sprayed viciously with each loud pop and Ryu restreted to avoid the sparks of flames. He watched the man rush out the door even after turning to look at him. The glass door slowly slid shut soon after the man was out of sight, a feint click coming from it in the process. Ryu felt a nudge to the side, and he turned to find Riina.

"Look at how that human ran for his own life!!" Ryu growled, "Humans are such pathetic creatures!!"

Riina look down in guilt and didn't say anything. Ryu huffed and looked away, not wanting to see her eyes.

"I'll get you out of here!" the boy coughed from behind, breaking a small window with a blunt object he threw. He pulled over a nearby desk and set it against the wall under the window, wording something that couldn't be heard over the shaking and loud sounds of destruction. Riina moved forward quickly, taking a step on the desk and leaping up high enough to grab onto the rim and claw her way out.

Ryu gritted his teeth. The last thing he needed was help from a human. With the twist of his head Ryu sent a gush of wind from his horn at the fire in front of him, trying to find his own way out. The boy ran up and set a hand on Ryu lightly, stopping him.

"Hurry!! Razor Wind won't work now!" he shouted, jumping at the sound of more breaking glass, "You got to go before the building collapses on you!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ryu growled, realizing that the boy wouldn't understand him anyway. Ryu glanced at the desk and sighed, darting forward and leaping up, grabbing hold of the ledge with all his might. He now realized that the space was utterly small as he clawed up with his hind legs and crawled through, his horn almost unable to slide through the horizontal space. He finally took in a breath of air as he jumped down to the shaking earth, Riina waiting for him outside, her face in a mixture of relief and worry. Ryu looked up at the window, waiting for the boy to crawl out after but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Riina called out, her voice shaking. Ryu shook his head, kicking off and darting around the building to the entrance. He peered through the glass doors and saw the boy collapsed on the ground, a large metal shelf on top of him. Ryu gritted his teeth, and with all his might heat butted the glass door. The concusion shattered the glass, allowing Ryu to enter the breaking building. He doged falling chunks of the ceiling as he made his way to the boy, nudging him lightly with his horn.

"I can't belive I'm doing this," Ryu muttered with annoyance to himself. The boy looked up and winced, looking at the Absol in anger.

"Why did you come back? The building's about to collapse!!" he grunted. Ryu just stared at him, using his horn to shove the shelf off of the boy. The boy got up and fell back down again, holding his leg in pain. Ryu swept his body under the boy's, dragging him slowly toward the exit. Riina rushed over and moved the obsticles with her attacks that were much more powerful than Ryu's. The dust filled air awaited the three as they crawled out, the building collapsing behind them before the shaking came to a stop. Ryu let himself fall to the ground, the boy topping over with him. The boy slowly stood up as Ryu glanced with one open eye, waiting for him to run off and leave Ryu behind.

The boy smiled, and with two shaking arms he picked Ryu up and carried him, limping down the hill painfully. Riina trotted in worry by his side, watching as Ryu looked up at the boy with confusion.

"Let's get you to a Pokemon Center," the boy muttered with a grin, "After all, you seem pretty tired."

Going to a hospital just for being tired? Ryu thought in confusion. He looked at the torn down boy, glancing at his broken leg and his cuts on his skin. Ryu just wanted to laugh. This boy is helping him just because he was tired, although the boy himself was the one who needed medical attention.

Ryu looked up in the sky as he closed his eyes and let himself be cradled by the boy. The wind that blew was fresh again, and Ryu inhaled it to the fullest. He then let out a long sigh and the thought that occurred almost made him laugh at himself for being so silly.

"Humans are different than what I had suspected after all," he muttered with a small smile, and finally drifted calmly into deep slumber.

* * *


	3. B is for Bulbasaur

**B is for Bulbasaur  
**_Written by (S i l v e r L e a f x)_

* * *

Bulbasaur's have always had a reputation for being "well-domesticated" and "easy to work with". But I have rewritten that description. Not only am I adorable, and awesomely awesome, but I am the greatest asset that my trainer has at her disposal. I am Super Evil Plant of Doom. Or Sepo, which just doesn't seem to have the same ring, catch my drift?

* * *

Biting... Glorious wonderful biting... Chomp... Chomp... Munch. I sat on the cool grass, contentedly chewing on one of my mother's large leaves. She grumbled and shifted,

"Ivy..." (Stop it! You are so immature!). I proceeded to ignore her, continuing to bite, relishing the feeling of something between my jaws. My mother whipped around, thwacking me hard with one of her vines. Stumbling backward, I snorted and walked away, trying to find my only friend in the protected breeding center. Occasionally, I would pounce on something random, nipping it experimentally. Passing the various Chikoritas, Treeckos, Turtwigs, and fellow Bulbasaurs, I waddled down to the lakeside, where the water starters were breeding.

"To!" A pair of strong jaws closed on my hind leg.

"Sa!" I flipped around, tugging whatever was on my hind leg behind me. My neck wouldn't rotate around, but I didn't need to see who it was. It didn't take any time to realize that the teeth belonged to my bestie, a certain Totodile. We wrestled and bit each other playfully on the banks, ignoring the stares of squirtles and mudkips. At last I flopped down, spread eagled on the sand. She plopped down next to me.

"Di-di?" (So, your ma still ashamed?) She asked, stretching.

"Bu!" (Yup!) I replied.

"To-ile, ile..." (Still thinks that you're going to end up a Fearow snack, huh...)

"Bu!" (Yup!)

"Dile!" (You gotta show her up, girl!)

"Bu!" (Yup!)

"Tile-dile. To-to di to." (I can't believe you aren't upset. About last year I mean.)

"Bul!" (Nope!) Monosyllabic... That's a nice word.

"Di?" (Not at _all_?) I paused when she said this.

"Saur... Ba..." (Well... Maybe a little...) I said sheepishly. The event of last year had been when I had gotten rejected by a couple- oh, who am I kidding?- every trainer that had come by the lab. Some people just don't respect awesomeness. So, I had been sent back to the breeding area, in the hopes that I would "grow up". My mother had been furious (and a little resigned) that I had been sent back. But my Totodile friend (who had been too young to be sent to Johto) had been overjoyed.

"Toto. Totodile." (Tomorrow, you have to go with a trainer. I'm probably not going to be coming back.) She said sternly, wriggling into a more comfortable position.

"Bu bu." (Yeah, yeah. I hear ya.) I muttered, a little miffed at how the conversation had gone.

"Dile!" (Awesome! Then we can meet again, and we will be AWESOME!) She jumped up and waved her stubby arms emphatically.

"Saur!" (Yes! Awesomeness prevails!) I leaped up after her and we spent the rest of the day romping around, disturbing every starter in the center. Gotta love Saturdays.

* * *

The following morning, before the Spearows had even risen, some humans came to transport us to the corresponding pokémon lab. A man (or woman, can't tell with the weird hair net things) sucked me into the red and white sphere. After a feeling of mild disorientation, I was in a basic sort of grassy nest. Utterly boring. Nothing in this odd area was remotely fun to bite. Harrumphing to myself, I settled into the hollow. Deciding that I liked the sound of "harrumphs" I spent the next half hour harrumphing happily.

Abruptly, I was sent out of my little nest area, rudely interrupting my harrumphing session. I landed in a pen with real grass, and a few scattered rocks. The enclosing fence was made from wood, about three or four feet tall. Yup. This was the place of utter rejection. Not bothered by my nickname for it, I went about selecting the toughest looking rock I could find and gnawing it to bits. The other Bulbasaurs ignored me, all of them quite accustomed to how I roll.

There were a lot of people in white coats rushing around, trying to set up for the trainers that were about to arrive. The man with the enormous eyebrows (who seemed to be the boss) was talking with an assistant, occasionally throwing a look at the bulbasaur pen. Wondering if his eyebrows would be fun to bite, I watched the happenings of the lab through the slits of the fence. The man-with-large-eyebrows soon left the lab, and returned some minutes later with about twenty or so kids behind him. They immediately fanned out, oohing at every pokémon. Me excepted. But it was my fault. I had a goal in mind. With a mixture of waddling and super-awesome-agent somersaults, I had reached the back of the pen. Reaching my vines up, I hauled myself over the edge and onto the ground beyond. I had a trainer to find.

Poking my head around the corner of the fence, I glanced left and right, having decided to attack the toughest looking trainer I could see. So far there was only a mass of legs. Pausing, I waited for them to clear, all of the pokémon and humans still unaware of my escape. After a few moments, the forest of limbs cleared, and a pair of legs caught my attention. They were bound up to mid-calf with some sort of cloth, but I could tell that those were the legs of an athlete. The athlete was talking with the man-with-large-eyebrows, explaining something. Now was the time. The coast was clear.

A bounded forward and fastened myself onto her wrapped calf, and I heard the athlete yelp. She shook me around wildly, finally trying to dislodge me with her hands. I was impressed. The human was strong. But she wasn't strong enough. Holding on with jaws of iron (catchy, no?) she gave up in the end, saying something to eyebrow-man. An exchange of words, and I was sucked back up into the sphere, somewhat disappointed. The cloth was kind of addicting.

* * *

To my immense surprise, the next time I was released from the ball, I didn't reappear in the breeding center. I was on a path, the athlete in front of me. She looked down with apprehension clear in her features.

"Bulba!" I squealed, happy to be away from my nagging mother.

"Bulbasaur, bite them." The athlete nodded her head to gesture behind me, and I turned. A boy and a girl were walking slowly, talking (rather flirting) with each other. The boy was wearing mostly black. Hm... Promising. I could feel my face light up at the prospect of being _told_ to bite for once. I shot forward and attached myself to his arm.

"AH!" The black-but-still-white boy yelled, flailing much like the athlete had, and said something else that I wasn't listening to. Said girl was almost crying with mirth, keeling over. I let go of the boy and trotted back to the girl.

"Oh crap." Her face went white as I clamped my jaws back around her leg. "Um... Good girl, I guess?" I felt like crying. It was so wonderful. I had been called "good girl"... Ah... My heart was close to bursting.

"Saur." I managed through her leg.

"Wanna let go?" She asked, though it was obvious that she didn't expect me to.

"Bul!" I said firmly, biting down a little harder. I have no plans of letting go of this leg for a long time. Too bad she has that ball.

* * *

***Note from the Author* I hope you enjoyed this short (I'm not completely and utterly amazing at them so...) If you want to hear more about Sepo the biting bulbasaur, make sure you check out my fic "**_**Unseen, Unheard, Unfelt**_**" You'll see a **_**lot**_** more of Sepo there (along with a few other messed up pokémon and people). Make sure you review this story and all the others! **


	4. C is for Celebi

_A/N:_

_Hello! Here's the oneshot! I hope you like it. =D  
Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Pokemon?_

* * *

**C is for Celebi  
**( s o m e p e r s o n o u t t h e r e )

Eterna Forest - a lush, green paradise filled with towering trees and beautiful, blooming flowers. Of all the forests in the world, this one seems to be my favorite. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because of the huge variety of tasty berries and tall, leafy trees that are everywhere you look. Maybe it's because of the mysterious air that wraps its icy cold fingers around you as soon as you step in, captivating you with its untold secrets. I like secrets.

I don't visit this time very often, but the flowers needed me. There aren't any Meganium in the area, and Shaymin is…somewhere else. So, I had to help the flowers out. I'm sure they appreciate it.

I smiled at the flowers as they perked up, instantly restoring their natural color. Looking around, I slowly brought up a long, thorny vine, adding the interesting plant to the scenery. It sluggishly wound itself around a nearby tree, scraping the bark, but not harming the tree. I think it was a nice touch.

"What was that?"

Startled, I hid in a berry bush at the voice. Peeking out of it, I noticed two travelers in baggy clothes looking around wildly.

"It was probably just a Pokemon," one of them said reassuringly to the other. "Now, let's keep going."

I stared at them as they began to walk off. Giggling, I plucked a berry and hurled it at one of their heads. The traveler turned, obvious paranoia present in her eyes. The other one turned as well.

"Jack, someone's watching us," the girl said to her companion. She looked down at the small red berry I threw at her. "A cheri berry?"

"Relax, Layla," the boy comforted her. "Some Pokemon may have been having a food fight or something." He chuckled at the thought.

The girl glared at him. "Jack, I'm serious. I swear, someone's watching us."

To prove her statement, I flittered in the bushes, making them rustle. Indeed, the travelers seemed terrified after this, looking at the bush I was hiding in with fear. Boy, was this fun!

The boy stepped closer to me. "All right, who's there?"

I laughed as a funny idea popped into my head. Once more, I rustled the bush's leaves. The boy pulled out one of those red and white balls - Pokeballs, I think they were called.

"I'm warning you," the boy threatened. "I have Pokemon! Now come out of there!"

Laughing, I summoned two thick vines, wrapping them around the two travelers, catching them by surprise. The two struggled, panicked.

"AAAH!!" The girl screamed. "What the…how…why…what just happened?"

The boy looked around furiously. "Okay, you asked for it!" He dropped his Pokeball, and a small Charmander emerged. "Find the Pokemon who's been messing with us!"

Suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation in my right antennae. Some trees needed help in a later time. I had to go - now. Besides, maybe I'll find some more travelers to play with. These guys were getting boring.

I flew up into the air, shooting towards the sky as fast as my wings would carry me. As I was flying, a sudden feeling of happiness entered me, filling my body with a surge of joy. I wish everyone could feel what I was feeling.

I looked down at the captured travelers once more, hoping they had some Pokemon to free them from those vines.

"Catch you later!" I called down to the two. But they couldn't hear what I said. Humans never understand us Pokemon. All that the travelers could hear come out of my mouth was:

"Celebi!"

* * *

_That was a bit shorter than I'd have liked, but it works! Tell me what you think! =D_


	5. D is for Dragonite

**D is for Dragonite  
**( p o k e m a n i a c 1 2 3 4 )

The door to my Pokeball opened, and I felt the sucking power draw me out onto a wide battlefield. I materialized in a flash of light.

"Do your best, Lizzie!" my trainer, Damian, called from behind me, and I grinned over my shoulder at him. We'd trained in the harshest places in Hoenn; training stamina under Meteor Falls, training strength on Dewford with Brawly... and now it had all paid off. We were in Ever Grande City, in the final of the Pokemon League against the champion of Hoenn, Wallace.

"Our challenger, Damian Peohill, has sent out his only Pokemon, a powerful Dragonite! What will Wallace make of this ambitious challenge?" I heard the annoying MC yell, and I gave a death glare in the direction of the voice.

"Liz, fly into the sun and use slam!" I flew high above the Luvdisc in the large pool of water.

"Elizabeth, use ice beam!" I avoided the Luvdisc's burst of ice and brought my whole weight on top of the little pink fish. I scrambled off it and lumbered to my end of the battlefield, waiting for my next command.

"Elizabeth, return!" I pouted. I wasn't that heavy!

Wallace looked at the Pokeball containing Elizabeth and smiled."You did well. Philipe, come on out!" he threw a different Pokeball, and out materialized a Whiscash. He grinned at me.

"Philipe, earthquake!"

"Lizzie, fly into the air and use ice beam!" I snorted as I took off. Where else could I fly but in the air? I saw the ground violently shaking as I readied an ice beam and fired at Philipe, but he flopped himself out of the way just in time. I growled as Damian hurled another command at me.

"Fly close to it, then ice beam!" I flew closer, but not too close.

"Philipe, thunder!" Can Whiscash even use thunder? As I started my ice beam, a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and struck me. I gritted my teeth and tried to absorb the electricity into my antennae. It worked.I abandoned my ice beam and hurtled to Philipe, trailing sparks, as I used shock wave. It hit the Whiscash, but he just grinned smugly. I slapped myself. How could I have forgotten that Whiscash are part ground type?

"It seems that the Dragonite has gotten herself into a bad situation! Can she pull through?"

"Damn yes," I muttered murderously at the MC.

"Philipe, mud slap!" he scooped up a glob of mud with his tail and hurled it into my face. I shielded my eyes with my paws, and tried to fly away. But my wings were sticky with mud.

"Liz, powder snow!" I put out my paws and breathed ice on them, before I pivoted fast on my tail, everything around me becoming a blur. I stuck my paws out, the speed ripping the ice from them and tearing it into little tiny pieces of hail, which struck Philipe mercilessly. I stopped spinning and staggered, dizzy.

"Philipe, try to tackle it!" I felt a large weight on my side pin me to the ground. Too dizzy to get up, I kicked and punched the fish until it flopped off me and back onto the floor.

"Lizzie, get up! Use stomp!" Damian screamed, and I heaved myself to my feet, yawning, before I opened my now mud-free wings and rose into the air, coming down hard on top of Philipe.

"Philipe!" Wallace yelled, as I flew off him back to my side of the battle arena. Philipe was down.

"Go, Francois!" Wallace returned Charles and sent out a Wailord. I gaped up at it; this was the biggest Pokemon in existence. Francois opened his gigantic mouth and roared like a deafening foghorn as I took off, flying high above his squashing range.

"Francois, hydro pump!"

"Mwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" it yawned, sending a huge blast of water at me. I was knocked out of the sky and, flapping my sodden wings frantically, crashed into the ground with a giant thump.

"Ahhh! It's doooowwwn!" the MC yelled, sounding delighted. I moaned and sat up, rubbing the back of my head as I again glared in the direction of the voice.

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" I lumbered to my feet and gave a claws-up to Damian, before facing the Wailord again.

"Lizzie, try focus punch! It's not going anywhere in a hurry!" I flew to the very end of the battlefield, before I landed and started running towards Francois, my fist held above my head.

"Francois, use bubblebeam!" as I ran, I either jumped over or avoided the bubbles, and leapt above Francois' head. I saw his tiny bemused eyes before I brought my glowing fist straight into his head with a gigantic, sickening crack. I landed on the Wailord's head, gasped, and flew heavily off to the ground in front.

"Francois, return," I turned to face Wallace, who now looked impressed.

"I'm surprised that your Dragonite has managed to last this long. Still, she's only got through half of this battle." I growled and cracked my claws, arching my wings threateningly. Then I winced and lowered my right wing, which made me just look stupid. So I lowered the other one too.

"Well folks, it looks like this Dragonite will be a tough nut to crack. Can Wallace keep his title as Champion of Hoenn?" The answer, my friend, is no.

"Go, Charles! Use Giga Drain!" a Ludicolo appeared in a flash of light, lowered his sombrero, and began dancing around it. I sniggered.

"I dance, I dance, I dance - around the Mexican hat! I dance, I--"

"CHARLES! Use Giga Drain!" Charles pouted, put his sombrero back on and began to drain my energy.

"Lizzie, use flamethrower!" I opened my jaws and fired a stream of flames at the Ludicolo, who gasped and stopped draining my energy. His hat was on fire.

"NOOO!" he shrieked, hopping everywhere and flapping at his hat in anguish.

"Now Ice Beam, Liz!" I flapped my bruised wings and, with difficulty, stayed in the air before I froze Charles solid.

"Nice!" Damian called up to me, and I flicked my tail in reply. That was the only part of me that wasn't bruised, cut or tired now.

"Good job, Charles. Now come on out, Rebecca!" Wallace cried, returning his Ludicolo and sending out his famed Milotic. She batted her eyelashes a few times, before looking at me properly and sneering.

"I'll squash you, bitch," she snarled. I bristled in anger.

"It looks like it will be Wallace's most famous Pokemon, Rebecca the Milotic, who will finally defeat this hardy dragon." I growled.

"Iron Tail, Liz!" I swung my now metallic tail into the sea-serpent's face, and caught off-guard, she hurled backwards, hissing threats through her bleeding mouth.

"Powder Snow!" I didn't bother with the spinning performance this time; I just fired snow straight out of my mouth and onto Rebecca's face. She growled and sucked it up, before she fired it back with some extra ice.

"AAAAH!" I shrieked, the cold enveloping me as the only element I was weak to slowly sapped my energy. My wings suddenly froze, and I fell to the ground, hitting it this sucks, I thought grimly, pulling myself to my feet and glaring defiantly at the Milotic. I breathed fire over my shoulder, and melted the ice enough to extend my wings.

"Liz, use Hyper Beam!" I stared back at Damian for a minute, before gathering light in my mouth. This was going to hurt, but if Damian says so, then I'll do it.

"Rebecca, use protect!" Wallace, almost fearfully, yelled as I released the orange beam. It hit the green barrier in front of Rebecca's face, and she gaped as it bended, then shattered her protection and hit her head-on. I sat down on the ground, and watched Rebecca's snakelike body twist and fall, shattering tiles and creating a very large amount of noise. One of those noises, of course, was the annoying MC's voice.

"WHOA!!! And Rebecca's down and OUT! Now only one Pokemon stands in between Damian and the championship title!"

I stood up straight and ruffled my wings, trying and failing to ignore the pain in all my limbs (apart from the tail. The tail is pure awesomeness), as Wallace wordlessly returned Rebecca. Then...

"Finish this, Faline!" he roared, sending out a Gyarados, who also roared impressively, but with a different cause.

"I-AM-A-BOYYYYYY!!" It squeaked. An angry Gyarados is something that you don't want to tangle with, especially just after taking down five other championship-standard Pokemon by yourself. Unfortunately, though, I was going to.

"Faline, Dragon Rage!" with another howl of annoyance at her/his name, the Gyarados sent a blast of purple fire at me. I took to the sky, wincing as my stiff wings clicked almost very time I flapped them.

"After it, Faline!" Oh green dung. Gyarados can fly, and this one was no exception. 'Faline' roared and soared into the air, chasing me around and around the battlefield. As my wings worked like crazy, I wondered just how they were holding on.

"Faline, Dragon Dance!" 'Faline' landed and started swaying, boosting her/his attack power.

"Lizzie, Rain Dance!" I twirled in midair, and made it rain like mad. Okay, so what was that for? Now I can hardly see anything, and the Gyarados can attack better as well.

"Now, Liz! Thunder!" Understanding shot through me like a Thundershock. I smiled and waited for my prey to fly closer to me, getting wetter every second, as it gathered light in its throat. I smiled again, and waited until it nearly fired, and then I let loose all the electricity that Philipe had so kindly given to me, as well as some of my own blue Hyper Beam rebounded back into Faline's throat, and I heard a dull boom echo from inside the Gyarados.

I winced as it let out a shriek fit to burst anything's eardrums, the electricity coursing through Faline's body. Eventually I stopped the attack and just flapped in midair, ready to pass twitched, occasionally sparking, before suddenly she/he stopped and raised his/her head, leering up at me.

"Lizzie, Draco Meteor!" Damian hollered up at me, and I bellowed in reply into the rain, before flying under Faline.

"It seems that the famed dragon move, Draco Meteor, has failed to work! Perhaps--" the MC was cut off there by a large meteorite which fell straight down from the heavens and landed in front of me and the Gyarados.

"Faline, Hydro Pump!" Wallace yelled over the sound of meteors crashing into the earth, and I skedaddled quickly from Faline's sight. Then I heard a sharp thud, and turned around, to see Faline slowly floating to the ground, a large gash in his/her forehead where a purple meteor had struck him/her. The rain stopped. I sighed in relief, landed and walked back to Damian as the MC and the crowd erupted.

I wonder if we'll do the Sinnoh League too...

* * *

_Pokemaniac: Okay, I may have exaggerated the awesomeness of a Dragonite just a little bit. ^^ Ooh, and if you can, read my Pokemon fic, Playing With Fire! Heh, publicity... ;)_


	6. E is for Espeon

_A/N: _

_Hello there this is Ki-nee-chan and I hope you all will enjoy this chapter of J. Whitnee's Pokemon ABC. If you enjoy this installment I hope you would take a chance to stop by my page and glance at some of my stories. _

_This is a pokemon fanfiction, and though I wish that I owned pokemon, I don't and it belongs to Nintendo_

* * *

**E is for Espeon**

My forehead tingled as I rested in the shade of a giant tree. I had taken refuge from the intense Indian Summer heat under the largest tree for easily a mile or so. The tangy smell of salt licked at my nose and the gentle rush of waves crashing against the cliff shad slowly sunk me into a soft slumber. The air had been strangely still all day allowing the build up of heat, but the tingle on my forehead warned me that this was all to change.

Sluggishly I got to my four paws, I then stretched my front legs before me and raised my split tail into the air stretching and allowing myself a most un-graceful yawn. I gave myself a quick mini bath, licking my paw then brushing my brilliant lavender fur around my large ears.

Calmly I walked away from the collection of trees to the small open field with a thin concert path created by humans cutting and burning away pokemon homes so that they could have a convenient walk way facing the beautiful ocean over the cliffs. Now the view has been obstructed by the same humans placing a disgusting chain metal barrier, still allowing air to pass through but it prevented the regular movement Floatazile's from the sea side to the forest.

Standing at the peak of the cliff I glanced through the ugly metal wires, a clear blue sky without a single cloud allowed the sun to shine brilliantly over the ocean reflecting white glitters in appreciation. The tingling on my forehead became intense and I closed my eyes, a strong and seemingly random rush of strong air pushed up from the cliff and rolled over me, the force rustled every fur on my body and released the tired hot feeling from my long nap.

The tingling feeling from the jewel on my forehead ebbed away, it would be a long while before another strong gust of wind would roll up from the ocean and it would most defiantly be followed by a strong storm. The rush of wind gone I again stretched and yawned, there wouldn't be too many more hot days like this left.

Once again my forehead sent up a strong tingle, the movement of the air had suddenly changed and something was approaching from the human path just beyond the small hill only a few feet away. I faced the direction and comfortably sat beside the concert path, the way the air moved around the creature on the other side of the hill was unmistakable.

Sure enough a human girl appeared over the hill, she was out of breath from running in this high heat. "Is-is this where you've b-been all day Espeon?"

"Es" I responded, no specific meaning but I knew she wouldn't understand so what was the point of explaining?

"Well everyone's waiting for us so lets head back to town together." she held out her arms with that dorky grin she wore every time, yet I couldn't resist. I walked towards her and hopped into her arms receiving a soft hug as she started to walk away from the cliff side.

Humans defiantly could build the most ugly things, and destroy, but this kind human who has cared for me séance my birth could always give me the most loving hugs.

* * *

_A/N:_

_and that's the end! Thank you very much for reading, this was very fun to do and I hope many more will give this a try~_


	7. G is for Garchomp

**G is for Garchomp**

_(S a j I n t m m)

* * *

_

"Chief Garchomp! Chief Garchomp! A letter from chief Tyranitar just arrived!" Flygon probually yelled as loud as lungs could. I sighed obviusly irratated and I could feel a vein pop out at my temple.

"Well bring it to me instead of flappin yer lips lead-for-wings."

Flygon opened his wings and flew over to my tent and started reading out the message as I listened, "Chief Garchomp of the dragons both of our tribes have battled each other for many years and both sides have suffered loses and it has become annoying so I propose both face off and finish this now. Please answer." All dragon types were silent and al eyes were on me and my judgement. I took a deep breath.

"Dragonite?"

"Yes Chief?"

"Write to Tyranitar. Tell him we accept and the battle will be at the quarry in twelve moons."

That night my sleep was tormented with horrible nightmares of what could happen in that war against the rock types to me, to my wife(Salamence), my son(Bagon), and to my tribe.

"Garchomp wake up," I heard a voice say from somewhere. "Come on Garchomp your shaking! Get up it's morning." My yellow eyes opened to see Salamence.

"Hi what do you mean 'shaking'?"

"Oh nothing just get up."

"Alright," I said while doing so. "Where's Bagon?"

"Still asleep." I nodded and walked out of the tent and into the tribe. I stopped at dragonite's tent 'o supplies. "Dragonite, how are the provisions holding up?"

"Not so good sir we've been a bit low ever since the ice types." I sighed this was not going to end well I just knew it. I sighed and walked off knowing this would bring bloodshed I went to my tent and picked up a pen and paper and began writing.

_-Tyranitar you said you wanted an all out war but I found a solution with a lot of less bloodshed simple instead of makeing our people nearly kill each other how about you and me battle it is honorable which I know you favor please report back-._

**Twelve days later**

Tyranitar stood in front of me both our tribes a distance behind us waiting for one of us to make then a stabbing pain shot through me Tyranitar had used dragon claw on me I hit back with a stone edge. He knew who his opponet was and got a good move for it as did I remembering it I hit Tyranitar with a powerful brick break which made him buckle slightly. Tyranitar got back up and hit me with more dragon claws and I wouldn't be able to take more of 'em the last thing I expected to see a blue spherical object heading toward us. Tyranitar was looking behind me so I turned and saw what appeared to be a light blue laser coming at me but there was no time to dodge it.

**Six more moons later**

I stood staring at the other army in the distance until someone walked I didn't turn around and said, "Hello Tyranitar"

"Greetings Garchomp have they arrived?"

"See for yoursel,f" I said passing him my bynaculars. When he got them I pointed, "Over there." Both our tribes behind us staring at the enemy Lucario and the fighting types and Glalie and the ice types. I looked at Tyranitar and both of us yelled the same word.

"Charge!"._  
_


	8. L is for Lucario

**L is for Lucario**

( B e l i e v e r s N e v e r D i e )

* * *

"Hey! Wake up! There won't be any more job offers if you don't hurry, sleepy-head!" A voice called out. I opened my eyes, seeing my bipedal companion next to me. He was wearing the same shirt, and the only one he owned, the same torn pair of pants, and his pecha scarf and their bag over his shoulder. The voice belonged to Ren, my Luxray partner. "C'Mon Luke! It's time to go!"

That's right. I'm a Lucario named Luke.

"Yes, yes. I'll be ready in a second. Surrounded sea today, right?" I asked, slipping my only shirt on. I tied my Silver bow around my neck, looking quite spiffy.

"Not if you don't speed things up! The Guild will haven given away all of the good offers and we might never find out about the treasure!" Ren yelped, dancing on his two hind paws. He grabbed my paw and rushed up the stairs and away from the Sharpedo bluff. He skidded to a halt, slapped his forehead and ran back into the base. He was back in a second, holding our treasure. It seemed to be a Mysterious Part or Slab of some sort of ancient machine. Through various dungeons, We'd collected enough leads to point us to a few different locations. The most promising was the Surrounded Sea, and how a white bird would tell us everything there is to know about the treasure. He ran right past me, in hot pursuit of The Guild. He'd get there in time to select a job of some sort without looking suspicious. I started walking, leaving Sharpedo Bluff behind and entering the lively Treasure Town. While he selected a few jobs, I stocked up on Items we might need. I also assembled our team. We decided to only take Linoone "Harkness" with us, in case we needed his variety of attacks and pure speed. Nobody else would be of much help, being novices and the such. Sort of like a business, we send the weaker ones on lower level missions and the stronger ones on higher level missions. But enough rambling. I had just reached the guild when Ren came out, holding a handful of flyers.

"Whatcha got there?" I casually asked.

"Rescue Granbull, Surrounded sea floor 17, Rescue Pidgey, floor 3." Ren read. "Both at the Surrounded Sea. Come on! We need to find the white bird!" Ren yelped, grabbing Harkness by the paw and speeding off toward their desired area.

* * *

I examined their surroundings, noticing a large group waiting to make their move. Gotta just love it when the first large room you enter is a monster house with 12 opponents. Before they could get anywhere near us, though, I threw up a Protective shield while Ren discharged all of his pent-up electrical energy. Luckily we had sent Harkness out to look for treasure. Everybody in the room was affected by the electrical energy, some of them even fainted on the spot. I launched a Dark Pulse, still safe in my shield, and knocked out the few around who had survived. Now, it was a Lanturn verses the two of us. The Lanturn blindly launched a Water Gun toward me, who smirked as it bounced off his protected shield. Though Ren wasn't as happy when he was squirted in the face by the bouncing water. Just then, Harkness burst into the room, slamming into the fish with full speed. Harkness barley dodged a Hydro Pump. I charged an aura sphere and missed, then watched Ren miss with a basic Tackle.

"Good job, Harkness! Think you can manage a-" I began, only to notice Harkness launch a Shock Wave. "Well, that's no help! Lanturn's ability is Volt Absorb. You've practically healed it" I said, charging another Aura Sphere. It hit dead center, then was followed by a well-placed Iron Tail from Ren. That didn't seal the deal, however, and I proudly watched Harkness charge up a Shadow Ball. That kid had come so far since our first adventures, however he still goofs off a bit.

We walked in semi-silence down the corridor, reaching the stairs quickly. Harkness bolted down one of the halls, obviously smelling an item of use to us. I started walking straight ahead toward the narrow hallway, quickly finding the stairway. I pulled out our badge, which functions as a two-way communicator, and called Harkness, who bolted toward us holding some Ginseng. Did I ever tell you how proud I am of that kid, sometimes? We each took out a glass and shared the drink among the three of us. My mind wandered back to our team. It was a lot bigger than most other teams, having fifteen members, but it was like having four teams at your fingertips, one specializing in E rank, one specializing in D rank, one specializing in C-B ranks, the last specializing in A ranked. Since we three were the highest leveled, we took on the tougher missions.

"Yo, what's up Luke? What're you thinking about?" Ren asked, shoving his glass into the toolbox.

"Well... Basically the other members" I said, thinking about the weaker members and their groups.

"Okay, just don't get too caught up in memory. We got an enemy coming our way. It's best if we move on." Ren said, grasping my paw and practically dragging me up the stairs. On the third floor, our badges beeped, alerting us that our client was nearby. I held it toward one corridor, hearing it beep regularly. I switched it over to the other corridor, hearing it beep speedily and erratically. We began moving in that direction, noticing a small Pidgey being cornered by a group of Piplup and Chinchou. Ren sprang into action, pushing Harkness back and allowing me to throw up my protective shield. He roared as strong waves of electricity poured off of him, pounding into the Piplup and somehow completely missing Pidgey. Ren panted, wiped from the use of his Discharge attack.

"Are you alright?" Harkness asked, offering a berry.

"Yeah, just need to stop using Discharge for a while. Takes a lot... of energy." Ren said between ragged pants. Chinchou moved closer, giving Harkness enough room to slam into it with Quick Attack. Ren ducked out of the way as Chinchou launched a Hydro-pump, ultimately hitting Harkness. I charged an aura-sphere, knocking the Chinchou out. We walked up to Pidgey, who hugged us as if there was no tomorrow. Using the rescue badge to send him back, we decided to continue up the long trek to find the white bird.

Upon arrival on the eighteenth floor, we looked around. We still hadn't heard hide nor hair of the mysterious white bird. We walked through the corridor, then sat to take a rest on a rock jutting out of the couple of inches of water that had pruned our feet. Though it was a weird experience, the soft silt under the 6 inches of water felt both soothing and painful to our swollen feet. We sat there for what seemed like hours before pressing on. Suddenly, something caught the corner of my eye. A flash of white a few corridors away. It was getting closer, too. I started walking towards it, it's gleaming red eyes piercing my soul. We entered a huge room and a second later, so did the beast.

"Uh, Like, I think you'd better have a look at this..." Ren said, holding the mysterious slab in front of him. It was glowing and pulsating as the white figure approached us. Suddenly, I could see it. It was the white bird. A huge beast with what appeared to be blue frills covering his back and feathers of black surrounding his eyes. The beast let out a tremendous roar, then flapped it's wings once, sending Harkness flying into the wall behind us. I was almost completely entranced at the majestic power this beast held. It was... legendary. But we never lost hope. I ran up to it, launching a Dark Pulse, which obviously took a lot out of it. Ren sped past me, executing a perfect Thunder Fang. The bird screeched, then opened it's mouth wide. Suddenly, ten beams of light focused in front of his beak, eventually focusing into one beam that launched toward us.

"A-AREOBLAST!!!" I yelled, ducking for cover. The beam fired, hitting the three of us faster than we could have imagined. I felt the burning blast envelope us as we took massive damage. I quickly got back up, threw up my protective shield, and told Harkness to run, However Harkness was nowhere to be found. He had most likely fainted after being hit with the Areoblast. Ren saw the protective shield and roared, electrical energy flowed from his body in pulsing waves and the bird recoiled in pain. It turned to an exhausted Ren, then launched a Swift attack. That was all Ren could take, dropping into 5 inched of water, unconscious. That's when I remembered the Reviver seeds. I looked in the toolbox, noticing one seed, glowing almost magically. The other one appeared dull, which must have meant...

"Hey, did I miss the show?" Harkness asked, running back to us from the staircase. I smiled as Ren instantly sprang back into battle. I launched another Dark Pulse, followed by Ren's Iron Tail, and Harkness's Shockwave. We barley dodged a basic attack, and I hit the great beast with an Aura Sphere and that was all she wrote.

The beast roared as it fell to the ground, dazed and confused. Ren looked at the mysterious part as it flew from his hands and toward the bird. The bird awoke, catching the part in it's wings. It looked around, obviously confused.

"W-... Where am I?" The bird asked, holding the treasure. "Last thing I remember is searching for the Mystery Part for my Secret Slab, then I'm here?" The bird said, holding the Mysterious part.

"You're pretty far down in the Surrounded Sea. I'd say something made you so enraged you blacked out." Ren said, unsure of how to deal with this at the moment.

"Oh... I have no idea what had made me so enraged. By the way, I'm Lugia. Thank you for calming me dow-... wait.. Is this the Mystery Part?" Lugia asked. Ren shrugged. Lugia held out his Secret Slab, and the two fused together. Suddenly, there was a rumbling throughout the dungeon.

"Wait, we came here for Answers. What do the Mystery Part and Secret Slab do?" I asked. Lugia shrugged, admitting he just knew they were supposed to go together. Suddenly, as if a Time Gear had been stolen, the entire area started to freeze in time. Harkness, thinking quick in one of my rare times of panic, used the badge to teleport us out of the mess. However, we didn't appear in the guild. We appeared in, what looked like, the time-frozen future. We stared in awe. What would befall us in this barren, desolate world? I could tell you, but that's another tale for a later time. I bid you adieu, for now.

-Luke Lucario-


	9. M is for Magikarp

**M is for Magikarp  
**(K y u u k e t s u k i F a n g)

* * *

The current rages against me as I fight my way forward along with the other Magikarp around me. The murky water swirls around me, dragging me down and pulling me back. No matter where I turn, the tide is always there, tugging at my dull red scales in an attempt to distract me.

But as I swim upstream, distractions are the deadliest things that could come. I only need one thing to take my mind off of swimming before the current could snatch me up like a Pelipper in the night and send me flying backwards and colliding into who-knows-what.

I glare ahead, not daring to think of what monstrosities awaited me in the treacherous waters. Still, I plunge on.

My name is Magi. Yes, I am a Magikarp. Tonight marks the day where all of us Magikarp swim upriver to the waterfall. If we manage to swim up that, we evolve into ferocious Gyarados.

What if we don't?

Well, I don't like to think about that. If we fail, we don't evolve. We will be stripped of that privilege. Forever.

A Lumineon brushes me aside as she swims forward with ease, surely to spite us all. Most of the Pokemon of the Water look down on us Magikarp, until we evolve. That is why tonight is so important.

At least, it may be important to the others. But I have another reason I want to evolve.

I, as a Magikarp, have always been deemed useless. I was a disappointment to my father, the head of the Gyarados, and as he put it, a failure in every way you look. He never praised me, even when I did better than all the rest of the Magikarp.

Once, I even defeated a Burmy for him. I leapt up and knocked it off the branch it hung from, before dragging it into the river with me. My father witnessed it. Yet all he said when I returned to his side was, "Hmph. About time," before he turned away and swam off.

I want to please my father, and grow stronger. But I can't do that if I remain a Magikarp. No, I have to evolve.

The sound of water colliding with water fills my ears. We all hear it, us Magikarp. The current intensifies, and we are forced to push forward even more.

Pebbles are blown away from the force of the waterfall, and it is all I can do to keep myself from being swept along with them. I peer up at the falling water, hoping it is not as high as legends have told.

It is.

But before I am ready, my school of Magikarp plunge ahead, up and up and up. I dive into the rushing downpour also, and with tremendous effort that rattled my very core, I push myself up along with them.

I barely rise 5 feet before fatigue caught up with me. My mind wobbles, and my determination is diminished little by little. I feel myself dropping to the ground, despite my flails.

Hordes and hordes of Magikarp swim ahead of me, and I am left to stare at their tails.

Ironically, it is my father that saves me. I hear his deep, disapproving tone in the back of my head.

"Hmph."

Though he is not actually there, his presence in my mind gives me strength. I will please him. I will make him proud. I will evolve into Gyarados, and be the son he always wanted me to be.

And if this waterfall wanted to be in my way, I would overcome it.

I swish my tail from side to side, propelling myself up. My fins ache with the force I exerted on them in order to prevent myself from slipping. I can still see my schoolmates up ahead, nearly halfway to the top.

Rising steadily now, I do not dare glance down, for fear that I would lose my focus. I also do not wish to see if I feared heights, for that would be a rather large obstacle I have no time to overcome.

Instead, I lay my gaze on the tail of a Magikarp no so far in front of me. The tail moves back and forth in a mesmerizing pattern, so much that it hurts my head. I tear my eyes away from it, and in the distraction, I lose several feet of the elevation I had gained.

I decide to look at something else. Something that would not stress me so much.

Relaxing as much as one can when every muscle of their being feels as it is on fire, I stare up at the darkened sky. The moon is clearly visible, in all of her spherical beauty. Her moonlight shines in my eyes, powering up the strength I had preserved. Every star seems so far away, and I feel so small under their gaze. I feel as if I might never be able to reach them, no matter how far I jumped.

Perhaps I could reach them when I evolved.

Ahead of me, I can see the speediest of the Magikarp leap out of the waterfall and up into the safe, calm haven from which the water poured from. I hear a roar of triumph, followed by...horror?

Never mind that. The Magikarp have begun to evolve. I feel my soul flare with yearning to share their fate.

I will please my father. I will.

I am almost at the top; my heart is beating so hard I feel as if I am about to explode from the excitement I can barely contain. I would jump for glee, or I would if I was resistant to gravity and its downward pull would not force me to fall all the way back down.

Then, a Magikarp beside me pushes ahead and into the lake. A white explosive light erupts from inside of her and she grows and grows into the silhouette of a Gyarados. Her shape reminds me of my father and I am about to reach the lake also.

But something is off.

When the light fades, her scales are not blue, as they should be. They are a crimson red, bright and unforgiving. She looks down in horror at herself.

She is not as blue as a Gyarados should be. She is red. Red. Not blue.

I freeze as I see the same thing happen to all the others. They are all red. I submit to the waterfall's pull and I am dragged all the way down.

Down, down, and down.

Until I plunge again into the icy water from whence I started.

Though this time, it is with my father's glare upon my back.

"Magi."

His voice is colder than the water, and douses me in shame. It is thick with disgust and disappointment.

"B-but Father!" I cannot bare to hear another complaint, another insult, "Th-they were red! Not blue! They were all red!"

"Do not speak to me!" my father rasps, hissing with rage, "You have failed me!"

My father turns away to swim off.

"Wait!" I beg. I cannot bear to see his back again, as I do every single time I make a mistake, "I only want to see you smile at me! I only want you to be proud of me! Is that so much to ask? Is that so terribly hard for you?"

He studies me with that intense gaze of his.

"Hmph."

He leaves.

I am left to think of the past events, and my most recent failure.

After all, what more can I do?

I am only a Magikarp.

* * *

**Whew! I'm finally done!**

**Hope you enjoyed it though, even if it was a bit sad. :)**

**Okay, for those of you who haven't realized (coughALLOFYOUcough), the red Gyarados were from the Johto games (Gold, Silver, and Crystal). The red Gyarados at Lake Mahogany was caused by the TR wave things, yeah. :D Sorry if it doesn't make sense~**

**Anyways, if you like it, you can pop over to my profile and check out my other stories! /shameless advertising**

**:3**


	10. Q is for Quilava

**Q is for Quilava  
**_(_ _k i r b y 1 6 3 )

* * *

_

"You're so useless!" Master yells at me. "You're a fire-type Quil! You were bred specially by the most expensive breeders. How could you lose to an underbred, grass-type bulbasaur?!"

I stare at the ground, knowing what Master says is true. I am a cyndaquil bred with special "egg moves" that aren't normally known by cyndaquil. In Master's mind, this means I should be unbeatable.

However, I know I am weak. The battle against the bulbasaur had been my first. I could tell she was stronger, and more experienced then me the second I saw her. In that battle, I learned that type-advantage, and breeding didn't win battles. It was experience, something I don't have.

One tackle attack and I had fainted.

"Tell me Quil," Master says angrily, and brings me out of my thoughts, "What's stopping me from releasing you?"

I am paralyzed by fear at that question. If Master released me, I would have nowhere to go. I do not know how to survive as a wild pokemon. I have no friends, human or pokemon, to help me.

If Master released me, I would not survive.

"Master, please!" I beg, even though I know he does not understand what I'm saying, "I-I'll win next time, I promise! Just don't-"

"I'll tell you what's stopping me Quil."

"P-please Master, please don't."

"Nothing Quil! There is nothing stopping me from doing this!"

I watch, paralyzed, disbelieving as Master pulls out my Pokeball, drops it to the ground and crushes it under his foot.

I can only watch as my only home walked toward the Pokemon Center, muttering about "calling daddy for a new, strong Pokémon."

I don't know how long I stood in that spot. I do know that eventually the clouds got dark and started to rumble. I know that it means rain, and that I do not like rain. I look toward the Pokemon Center, which would be good shelter, but…

I turn to another building, a small shop. I walk over to it and sit under the eve to wait for the storm to come and go.

Suddenly I hear a noise from inside the shop. Laughter? I climb onto the windowsill and look inside. A boy with a yellow pokemon on his shoulder are talking and laughing with a man behind the counter. The yellow pokémon looks so happy; I can't help but be jealous. I wish that Master and I could have laughed together like that, but…

I can't stop the tears from falling. I have no home, no family, no Master. I'm lost and alone in a dark and unforgiving world. Because I'm not strong. Tears of sadness and distress flow down my cheeks.

"What's wrong little guy?" A male human voice asks me.

I flinch, and turn around. The boy with the yellow pokémon had come out of the shop and both of them are staring at me. The yellow pokémon jumps off the boy's shoulder and onto the windowsill with me.

"Why are you crying?" The yellow Pokémon asks me, tilting his head in confusion.

"I… I…" I try to take a deep breath, but it gets caught in my throat. "I…"

The tears start flowing with a renewed intensity. I look down and try to hide them.

The boy picks me up and says, "Why don't you come inside little guy? It's freezing out here."

The boy takes off his sweater and wraps me up in it. It feels good, I realize. I hadn't noticed how cold I am. The boy takes me inside, and the yellow pokémon follows.

The sweater feels so warm, and the shop smells pleasant. All of the emotional stress suddenly snaps all my strength, and I fall asleep in this warm, comfy sweater. In the arms of a boy I don't know.

_Master towers above me as he crushes my Pokeball beneath his foot, his face hidden behind shadows. He turns and walks away. I run after him, but the faster I run the farther away he gets._

"_Master, please wait!" I cry as he vanishes from my view. The yellow pokemon appears beside me then, and looks at me curiously. "Why are you crying?"_

I wake up in shock. Had it all been a dream, just a horrible nightmare?

No. I was still wrapped in that stranger's sweater. It all happened. Master left me.

I look around. I'm on a rather large, and soft chair, in front of me is a fireplace with a fire burning. Through a window I can see that it's still raining outside.

"Everyone! He is awake!"

"Huh?" I look up and see a small blue bird with a blue scarf around her neck flying around the chair. The bird flies down and lands on one of the arms of the chair. She salutes with her wing.

"Greetings, fire-type. My name is Sky the taillow. Pleased to meet you."

Suddenly the yellow pokemon jumps on the other arm of the chair and starts to whine, "Sky, why didn't you wait for me?! I wanted to say 'hi' first! Hey there!" He turns toward me and I notice that he's wearing a blue scarf as well, "I'm Yellow the pichu. Which came first the Torchic, or the Egg?"

"I…um."

"Yellow! Stop asking that to everyone you meet!"

A blue Pokémon and a bulbasaur, both wearing blue scarves, walk around to the front of the chair and look up at me. Wait, I know that bulbasaur…

"At least come up with some new questions." The blue pokemon says.

"But Wave," Yellow whines, "no one's told me the answer yet."

"The Egg came first."

Yellow's eyes widen in amazement. Then he turns to me and asks "Why is the sky blue?"

"Because I was born that way" Sky answers.

They all laugh at the pun, and I smile as well. They seem quite nice.

"By the way, I'm Wave the mudkip. And she," Wave gestures to the bulbasaur, "is Bud the bulbasaur."

"Hello there." Bud smiles shyly, "Um, Did I battle you yesterday? You look familiar."

It was her. "Yes we did…battle." She is stronger than me and that's a fact. I do not blame her for winning. But, I still wish I had not lost. Master…

"Ah! Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't intend to." Bud says looking alarmed. My regret must have been showing on my face.

"No, It's not your fault," I assure her, "it's-" I am interrupted, by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey guys. I madez foodz." The boy from before whispers as he comes into the room, holding a rather large pot with some bowls and cutlery balanced on top. He sees me and says, "Oh you woke up little guy! Do ya want some food? The store-owner-guy-whose-name-I-keep-forgetting let me use the kitchen. And thus I'ma made spaghettis."

He put the large pot on the ground, takes the bowls off, and scoops out the 'spaghettis' (which are noodles covered in red sauce). He offers me a bowl, and I take it. I'm curious about this food; it doesn't look like anything they fed me at the breeding center. I carefully pick up a noodle and put it in my mouth.

Such amazing flavor! I've never had food this good!

I finish my bowl in a hurry, and the boy gives out seconds. All throughout the meal, everyone talks and laughs. Yellow asks whatever question crossed his mind. Wave and Sky both come up with witty answers to the questions. Bud says little but laughs often, and is always smiling. The boy laughs loudly, and occasionally puts his 2 poké into the jokes. I find myself laughing occasionally as well. Eating, talking, and laughing with this group is so nice.

"So little guy, wanna join us?"

I look up at the boy in surprise at the question. Get a different master? Can I? Is that allowed?

But why? Surely he noticed how weak I am. I don't disserve to be on his team.

"We doesn't have a fire-type yet. Both Sky and Bud are vulnerable to ice-types, and Wave is weak against darr grass-types. Your fire will be able to easily beat those, I think."

"I can't." I say flatly.

They all stare at me in surprise. "Eh? Why not?" The boy asks, and his question is echoed by all his Pokémon.

"I'm not strong." Tears form in my eyes again. I want to go with him, I do, but I can't let 'that' happen again. I don't want to disappoint anyone again. "I lost against Bud, she's a grass type. I'm not-"

"Little guy listen," The boy puts his hand on my small shoulder. "Of course you're not strong yet. It's the trainer's job to teach and train you. Pokemon aren't born with experience you know." I let the tears in my eyes fall. I can get stronger? But…

"What if I lose?" I whisper.

"We'll figure out why, and find a way to cover it."

"What if it can't be covered?"

"There's always a way little guy, it just depends on how you think."

"But-"

Yellow interrupts, "Come on, join us!!! Please!!!"

"I can't! I lost! I-"

Wave, who hadn't said anything until now, looks at me with a hard expression and asks, "Are you gonna keep living in the past? You can't change what has already happened. Move on! Because as long as you keep trying, lots of good times will come your way." She looks away. "If you want, you can have your good times with us."

The boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Pokéball. He enlarges the Pokéball and places it in front of me. I stare at it, and then look up at everyone. I think about what the boy and Wave said. They're right, I need to move on and I need to become strong.

I reach down towards the Pokéball, push the button, and let it absorb me. I don't put up any fight, and now I belong to a new master, a kind one. New Master calls me out of my new Pokéball. He ties a blue scarf, just like the ones my new teammates have, around my neck.

"So, little guy what's your name?"

"My name is Quil, Master!"

"Okay then Quil. First things first; don't call me Master. Dar name's Kevin. Welcome to our team!"

I started crying again, but this time out of happiness.

Outside, the rain stops falling, and the sun shines through the no-longer-dark clouds.

Since that day a year ago, I've been a part of Kevin's team. A lot has happened since then. Both Wave and Sky have evolved into Marshtomp and Swellow respectively. Neither Yellow nor Bud want to evolve just yet, although I've toyed with idea. Kevin has added many new Pokémon to our team, like Lucky the Absol, Vee the Delibird and Scout the Furret. We've travelled all over Hoenn. I've gotten stronger and more confident.

One day came, that would prove how strong I had gotten, to myself at least.

"Okay Quil, show them what you've got!" Kevin yelled as he released me from my pokéball. I materialized and found myself facing none other than my old master. I wonder if he recognizes me.

"You can do it Quil!" Yellow cheers from his usual position on Kevin's shoulder.

"Go Tang!" Old Master yelled, and a Tangela appears ready to battle me. I have the advantage, both in type and experience. But I knew that this Tangela must be special, just like me.

"Tang, Leaf Storm!" Tan spins and hundreds of razor sharp leaves are sent flying at me.

"Flame Wheel!" I surround myself with flames as the barrage hits, each leaf burns up as they touch my fiery armor. I charge forward through the remaining leaves, still surrounded by flames, and hit Tang head on. She falls back and faints.

"Tang return." Old Master returns the Tangela and stares at me, annoyed. Then he holds up another pokeball. "Go Skar!" He releases a Skarmory. Skar immediately took to the sky. He was obviously more experienced then Tang, this could be difficult.

"Sky Attack!" Skar starts to glow, in preparation for the attack.

"Get ready Quil." I nod, and widen my stance slightly to better take the impact.

Skar charges at me, glowing brightly. "Now! Protect!" I create a green bubble around myself, and Skar hits it and bounces off. He stops glowing and lands, shaking his head. He seems disoriented.

"Flamethrower!" Kevin commands. I release a jet of flame from my mouth at the Skarmory. He is hit and goes down, fainted.

Yellow cheers as Old Master returns Skar, and holds up a third pokeball. "Go! Bagon!" A female Bagon immerges; she looks very confident but not very old. "Hydro Pump!" The Bagon takes a deep breath in preparation.

"Tackle!" Kevin calls. I charge at the Bagon. She sprays a huge amount of water at me, but the power is too much for her. She loses her balance and the Hydro Pump goes high over my head. I hit her hard in the stomach, and she falls. Fainted, defeated by a single Tackle attack. I feel a strange sense of Déjà Vu. That was probably her first battle.

Old Master returns the unconscious Bagon. I wait for his next Pokémon, but he doesn't send one. He walks up to Kevin and hands him some bills.

Wait so that means…

"I won!!!!!!" I yell at the top of my voice. I can hardly believe it! I beat my old master! And I didn't take any damage at all! I'm practically glowing with happiness!

Hey! I really am glowing!

I feel my body change shape and I realize that I must be evolving. Soon the light fades and I am no longer Quil the Cyndaquil. I am now Quil the Quilava!

"Quil!" Kevin calls. I rush over, inwardly marveling at how easy running is now, and jump into his arms. He and Yellow hug me tightly and congratulate me. I see over Kevin's shoulder as Old Master drops a Pokéball and walks away.

"Hey!" I jump over Kevin's shoulder to the Pokéball and pick it up. "Wait! You dropped this!" I run over to Old Master (which is hard on two feet) and try to give it back. He looks away from me and keeps walking.

I understand now. He dropped it on purpose. He is abandoning this Pokémon just like he abandoned me. I stare at the small Pokéball in my hands.

"That guy is a jerk." Kevin says, having caught up to me.

"Ya!" Yellow says angrily.

I nod in complete agreement.

Kevin takes the Pokéball from me and opens it. The Bagon appears in a flash of light, and looks around.

"Where is my block-headed Master?" She demands.

We laugh at her comment. Then Kevin tells her what happened, and Yellow adds comments.

"So Block-head ditched me." She says, looking downcast.

Kevin reaches out to her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Bagon, my little brother, Tom, is starting his journey soon. He's going to Kanto because he wants to start with a charmander, and thus I'ma kinda worried about his safety. He's likely to get into all kinds of trouble, and I won't be able to help."

"So what?" Bagon asked.

"Would you mind going with him? He shallst be much nicer then Block-head. I'm sure you'll be able to help him when he gets in trouble."

Bagon thinks about Kevin's offer then she smiles a somewhat evil looking smile, "All right then."

"Thanks!" Kevin says happily and returns Bagon.

Yellow stares at the Pokéball, "Are you sure Kevin? I think that Bagon is evil."

"Don't worry; I get darr feeling that this Bagon will do wonders for Tom." Kevin says, smiling at a private joke. "Now come on guys, we has to celebrate Quil's evolving! Then I'ma send Bagon to Tom by Vee-mail!"

Yellow jumps onto Kevin's shoulder and Kevin returns me. We all head back to the Pokémon Center for what would definitely be a great party.

I wonder if Kevin will make spaghetti.

* * *

**Note from the author: Ya I know this story was more about a Cyndaquil then a Quilava. Just in case you're wondering about Kevin's/my strange way of speaking, and bad grammar, he/I just speaks like that because he/I wants to. The word "darr" is something he/I made up; basically it just replaces "the". Vee is a Delibird mentioned in the middle of the story; "Vee-mail" is when we get Vee to mail things, and it sounds like e-mail.** **I may start writing more of these stories about Kevin's (and Tom's) journeys. Watch for them. They'll be called "Flip of a Coin Head/Tails" (Heads being Kevin's POV and Tails being Tom's POV)**


	11. W is for Wooper

_Alright, here's my oneshot. This is my first time doing something like this, so I hope it turns out alright. Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters, no matter what I think...

* * *

**W is for Wooper**

_( l i t t l m i g e t 1 2 3 )_

* * *

"Hey, it's a Wooper!" a boy with indigo hair that was covered by a yellow and black cap that was pulled backwards called as I popped my head out of the lake I called my home.

"Who are you?" I asked. I jumped out of the water and tilted my head. The boy took out a red and black box-like object from out of his pocket. **"Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. Wooper is the pre-evolved form of Quagsire."** something said. I looked around quickly to see who else was around.

"Wow, it's both a Water and a Ground-type!" the boy said, looking at the red box closely before putting it away. "Hi, Wooper, my name is Jimmy." I looked over at the boy 'Jimmy' and smiled, while tilting my head.

"Jimmy? Ugly name." I said, giggling. Jimmy smiled and crouched down, taking out a round brown object with darker circles in it.

"Hey, you want a half of cookie, little fella?" he asked. I nodded my head and hopped over to the boy with the ugly name happily. Using my tail, I quickly snatched the cookie in my mouth and swallowed it whole. The boy opened his mouth wide in disbelief. "Hey, that was _my_ cookie too, y'know!" I giggled, turned around and slapped by butt with my tail, then turned around again and stuck out my tongue. The boy jumped up and looked at me angrily. He then took out a red and white ball and tossed it at me. "I'm going to catch you, now!" he said. I giggled and slapped the ball back hard with my tail, the ball smacking him in the face.

"I love catch!" I said, smiling and jumping up and down. The boy rubbed his face and took out another ball.

"Fine then, I guess you want me to battle you!" he said, throwing it. "Go, Quilava!" The ball opened up and released a black and cream colored Pokémon that looked like a weasel.

"Quilava!" it called. I hopped over to it.

"Hi, Quilava." I said, shaking its paw with my tail.

"Um, hi?" it said, looking nervously at the boy.

"The boy with the ugly name is nice, he gave me a cookie, and we played catch, but he lost." I said. Quilava looked at his master and noticed the round red mark on his face. I also noted the confused look on his face, that made him look like my brother. "Am I cute?" Quilava looked at me strangely.

"Alright, Quilava, we're going to catch that Wooper, because he stole my cookie!" Jimmy said. "Use Ember!" Quilava looked at me and suddenly, flames shot out his head and backside. It then shot bolts of fire from its mouth at me. I gasped with excitement and jumped over the small fireballs coming at me.

"That's so pretty. Do you like seaweed?" I said, twisting my head. Quilava looked at me in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"I like cookies, they are delicious. Are you a Flying Pokémon? I really like those. I wish I could fly. Can you fly? Can you swim?" I babbled. Quilava looked at the boy.

"I don't think you want _this_ Wooper, Master." he said.

"Wooper, where!?" I asked, looking around.

"You're a Wooper!" Quilava shouted. I smiled.

"No I'm not, I'm a Parasect! See, watch, I can use Stun Spore!" I jumped into the air and fired glowing light blue balls at Quilava.

"Quilava, dodge the Mud Shot, then use Quick Attack!" the Trainer called. Quilava jumped and the balls hit the ground and splattered into mud, then shot at me, a white trail of energy behind it.

"Parasect used Cross Poison!" I called, firing a strong stream of water from my mouth at my new friend. The blast hit it and it fell to the ground. I landed and ran up to it. "Are you okay, my new Mankey friend? Want me to use the vitamins in my mushroom to heal you?" Quilava looked at me with one eye.

"You are not a Parasect, and I am not a Mankey, I'm a Quilava." he said, getting up slowly.

"You okay, Quilava? That was a powerful Water Gun, this Wooper's strong. It doesn't even look like it's battling, it looks like it's playing." the boy said.

"You don't even know, Master." Quilava said, getting up.

"Can we play Tic-Tac-Toe? You're it!" I said, touching Quilava with my tail and started running around in circles.

"I think that cookie had too much sugar for it, Quilava." Jimmy said.

"You think?!" he said to his Master, sighing.

"I can be it if you want!" I said, jumping into the air and my whole body started to glow white. I then created an illusion of myself and using my mind, I crinkled it up into a ball and threw it at Quilava. My friend stared wide-eyed at it and it bashed him, making him fall to the ground. "You're it!"

"That thing can use AncientPower?!" the boy asked out loud. "Quilava, are you okay!?" I landed on the ground and looked at Quilava.

"This is a funny time to take a nap." I said, tilting my head and looking at Quilava. I poked it with my tail and it did nothing. The boy took out a red and white ball and pointed it at Quilava. "You can't play catch with him, he's sleeping." Suddenly, the red ball fired a red laser at Quilava and it disappeared. I gasped, feeling tears come to my eyes. "NO!!! MANKEY!!! You were my best friend!" I shouted. The boy looked at me strangely.

"You're a kinda weird Wooper." he said. I immediately snapped out of my mourning.

"Wooper, where?!"

* * *

Okay, well, that's it. This came out okay, I wanted to do a comedy relief chapter, and Woopers are so cute, but they kinda look dopey, so here's a dopey Wooper. I hope you guys liked it. I want to say thank you to for letting me be a part of 'Pokémon ABC', and I feel honored to be, since I'm a great big fan of Belief at Dawn. Okay, well, thanks for reading/reviewing!


	12. Z is for Zapdos

**A quick announcement to make.**

**Those of you who have asked to make a one shot for this fic, please check my proifle to see if i have clarified this. Your penname should appear under "Volenteers" and next to your penname should be the letter you have called. If any of this info is incorrect, please contact me right away. **

**Also, if you have already submitted your one-shot to me and it is not stated under "Submitted", please tell me. So far, I am still waiting on many others to finish their one shots and turn them into me.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Z is for Zapdos**  
(w i n t e r k i t t e n)

* * *

The Power Plant. Ah yes, the Power Plant.

The building which fell into ruins after the humans abandoned it. They think they can waltz in, flatten the homes of numerous Pokemon and build a power plant for their own uses.

Unfortunately, they can.

The humans used the Power Plant, evicting countless innocent Pokemon. And then they get up and leave, for no reason other than that they maybe found a better location somewhere else. And what happens to the Power Plant? No one cares. No one except us, the Pokemon.

The humans are clever. They have made the walls resistant to Pokemon attacks, so we cannot tear down the walls and attack while they are inside. But what happens after they leave? A perfectly fine plot of land, wasted by the existence of a ruined building.

However, we Pokemon adapt fast. With my own wings I have led the Pokemon in the area through the walls. Some dug holes, others worked together to tear through the ceiling, the ingenious ones found a way to unlock the doors. Electric and non-electric (but mostly the former) Pokemon alike have found a home in the dusty confines and the broken machines. Something most humans cannot achieve.

I am Zapdos.

It was here in the Power Plant that I roosted. Lying low for the sake of myself and the Pokemon that resided with me. We remained undiscovered. And all was well. Until…

For some time I had heard rumors from the electric Pokemon that a human was in the vicinity. A human with Pokemon on his side, a human who helped these Pokemon get stronger. A Pokemon trainer, they are called. I have seen many over the years, and all who saw me made an attempt to capture me with their new-fangled capsules. Each trainer had different personalities and intentions for attempting to catch me, but I evaded all their attempts. It was no surprise that this new threat brought out a wave of contempt and wariness in me. As the days passed the Pokemon decided to temporarily evacuate, leaving a select few to protect the Power Plant. They assured me that they would return once the danger had passed.

A series of disrupting noises one afternoon alerted me to his presence. Clanging, various determined cries of the remaining Pokemon, the sound of heavy footfalls and frantic screaming. I ruffled my jagged golden feathers and shot a few bolts from them, feeling the tension in the air.

And finally he came.

Skidding against the artificially smooth floor, the male teenager fled into my chamber with a Charmeleon hot on his heels. One of the Voltrob rolled after him in a rage, glowing with a dim yet dangerous aura. The trainer was panting, the Charmeleon was panting, but I intended to make my presence known whether they liked it or not.

"WHO DARES TRESPASS INTO MY DWELLING?" I shrieked in a cold, furious caw, unfurling my gold-and-black wings. The trainer looked up and his eyes widened. I saw flashes of horror, shock, admiration, a bit of longing that was quickly pushed back. The male Charmeleon quickly bobbed his head in respect.

"I didn't mean to trespass! I'm sorry, honestly!" The trainer stuttered, holding his hands defensively up, palms facing me. "Hephaestus here-" he gestured to the Charmeleon, "said he had a Bulbasaur friend here-we just wanted to visit-"

I clacked my beak, cutting the trainer short. "The grass-type populations around here are no more. After your kind built the Power Plant, they couldn't adapt fast enough to the change. They migrated away. The grass-types cannot thrive like electric-types can here. They need to feel the grass under their paws, inhale fresh breezes blowing in from the sky." The Charmeleon's face fell.

"Oh. I'm sorry." The trainer was speaking more to the Charmeleon than I. The Voltorb, known for his impulsiveness, decided to act there and then.

The dim aura grew strong. He activated Self-destruct.

The impact was enough to blow another hole through the ceiling and set one of the machines on fire. And in the residence of electric Pokemon, the air was bone dry. The fire spread, and fast.

With a hard downstroke of my wings I shot into the sky, my feathers trailing thunderbolts. I saw with satisfaction that the Pokemon swiftly evacuated, leaving the coast clear for the trainer to run. But he did not. I swooped down again to see that the Charmeleon had been trapped underneath the swiftly collapsing machine parts.

"Hephaestus! Hephaestus, can you hear me?" The Charmeleon could not; he was unconscious.

"Run," I cawed, "Run, and don't come back. Ever."

"I can't leave Hephaestus!" The trainer insisted, his eyes blazing with determination as he tried to pull the Charmeleon from the wreckage. I knew it was futile.

The flames hungrily licked the air, eager to consume and burn down the whole building. Personally I would not care if the Power Plant burned to the ground; it would be an opportunity to rebuild a safe haven for all sorts of Pokemon. But I felt a sense of pity towards the trainer who refused to leave his Pokemon. A trainer who proved to be unfalteringly loyal until the end…

The fire continued to ravage the Power Plant. I made a split-second decision.

With a thunderous roar to the heavens I released every bolt of electricity I had to the skies. The expanse of blue was set alight by the sudden burst of electricity; storm clouds started to gather, the air turned humid. The sky went dark, flashing with the occasional streak of lightning traversing across the sky. I breathed in the moist air and felt my feathers tingle with every bolt of lightning that illuminated my avian body. This was the most alive I'd felt in _years._

Drop by drop, water spilled from the clouds. The refreshing wetness flowed through my waterproof feathers. I opened my beak and let the water flow down my throat. Ah.

The trainer quickly disappeared, and came back with a rucksack. Taking out a red and white capsule he pointed it at the Charmeleon, and the red reptile was sucked within.

He looked at me, eyes brimming with moisture I was sure wasn't caused by the rain.

"Thank you"

I nodded, and beat my wings against the cool air. Staying would attraction unwelcome attention; I understood the need to flee and made a beeline for the horizon.

I was aware that this stunning display was sure to attract attention. And I didn't want to be caught. I was lucky today, in more ways than one, meeting a trainer that didn't want to catch me. He was living proof of what I'd wanted to believe in; the existence of humans that cared for Pokemon, humans with a good heart. Humans that treated Pokemon with respect and deserved the same respect from Pokemon.

I knew, deep in my heart, that the trainer would not rat the Power Plant off now that he saw I was leaving, so the Pokemon here would be safe. I knew, deep in my heart, that the Pokemon would be alright on their own.

Arcing through the darkened sky, I cried my farewells.

"Take Care!"

I thought I saw a flicker of understanding in the eyes of the trainer as he waved back, even though he shouldn't be able to understand my cries. I cawed again, enjoying the feeling of my voice reverberating through the air. Thunder resonnated along with my cries; lighting cleaved through the stormclouds, signalling my departure as I flew confidently into the unknown.

"Zapdooooos!"

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Zapdos flees from the Power Plant, probably happening between the Gen I and II storylines. It may have been better, I dunno, I typed it on the spot. _

_Hope you enjoyed Pokemon ABCs in general! ^.^ _


	13. R is for Relicanth

**R is for Relicanth**  
_( by S E R P E N T ' S B A L L E T)_

* * *

  
A life without Man is a world without us.

Life acts as a current, much like one in the sea. When one first descends into the world, they have a gentle, beautiful current that flows smoothly like the finest silks of the Above-World. However, as they continue, the water turns darker and more rough, and slowly, the current's innocence fades to an ominous torrent of water. But every creature in the sea knows that the current will take you back up to the sunlit waters of joy once more, and again, the cycle shall continue. Light to dark, innocence to maturity. All of life's wonders are needed, and all gifted with life are, inevitably, used for something.

Treason may be laced within my words as I speak to you, but can you truly say your mind has never been tainted? The knowledge of both sides is needed, and even one seemingly as wrong as Man's influence must be told before decision is made. Every day, capsules known as 'Pokeballs,' brought to be under the tutelage—yes, tutelage—of Mankind, capture our fellow kin. We may be nothing but 'Pocket Monsters' to them, but their civilization depends on us, and we to them.

Before, in the days of the ancient, when Aerodactyl roamed the sky and my kind ruled the sea, our kin lived with savage elegance. They were far more durable than us, with hides of stone, but many lived in isolation in the deepest caves above and below the ocean. They were territorial, and family was all but a relative term for offspring to be weaned, taught to survive, and then thrown out to the great world to fend for themselves. Around this time, my own life began.

My mother was a single parent with myself and my dozens of siblings to care for. Our father was the school's leader, and he kept predatory Kabutops and Armaldo away from the younglings, meaning that he was often busy. We lived in a cove in present-day 'Sootopolis City' as Man has deemed it, and the natural protection of the stone served as a double-edged sword. Since it was so confining, it kept most danger out, but at the same time, it kept us in.

An Aerodactyl came one day, which we weren't concerned about. They were common, due to migrating like their late relatives like Wingull and Pidgey. However, we weren't expecting a second one to come, and any Relicanth could see what was about to occur.

The first Aerodactyl struck first with deadly golden light pouring out of his serrated jaws. The blast missed the adversary narrowly, tearing through the rock wall and sending shrapnel into our cove. As any should know, our scales were solid as stone, so being cut wasn't the problem. It was the fact that the shrapnel crushed us. Heavy stones rained down on unsuspecting Relicanth from above, pinning them helpless on the cove's floor. We were in a flurry of panic, and in our haste never thought of using Aerodactyl's weakness of water to drive them away.  
Retaliation was swift and deadly. The other Aerodactyl slammed its tail and talons into the first, pinning it against the rock and ripping the gentle currents apart as more debris fell. The sight of rampaging Aerodactyl was a terrifying one, but a mesmerizing one as well, and the more foolish of us—myself included—watched in cruel fascination as they tore at one another. Even if their battle was still continuing as they left, the evidence they left behind was one that tore us apart as a school. Casualties in our school were high, and many of us chose to leave. I left to follow the North Current, which was supposed to lead to beautiful, calm currents in a warm pool.

As I traveled slowly, I never noticed the subtle changes that came with time. Omanyte were replaced by Shellder. Feeble, thin-scaled red fish known as Magikarp who held power that diminished over time replaced my own kind. The largest change was the sight of Man. They were weak at body, but their mind was on par with many psychics. Alakazam were the only competition, but such a creature was rare on land; unheard of in the sea.

My age made me less wary of those around me, and soon I came to the cove I had been chasing for centuries. The North Current led to a cove, yes, but… it didn't lead north all the way. It was circular, and that century I spent was wasted on going on a circle to a sunlit cove with a disastrous history that I witnessed.

Now that dreams were exactly what they were, dreams, I focused on learning about the world I had left behind. Our kin and Man worked alongside one another, honing each other's ability. It wasn't just us that gained experience in battle; our Masters learned to coach us more effectively, and those trained under Man became more powerful than ever before.  
Of course, there were many cases of cruelty and abuse of this relationship; on both sides, as well. Man could lead us by the call of a whip, but we could break their fragile lives with a well-placed attack. To this day I cannot forget the pitiful sight of a maimed, flightless Charizard slowly sinking to the seafloor, or the mangled flesh of Man with its potential destroyed.  
Man progressed. We progressed.

It was inevitable that we would come to the point of our kind, Pokemon, to relish in the pain of Man and Man to subconsciously see us as inferior. I felt heartbreak when my first Master left me after a devastating loss to a Tentacruel. I felt love when I met the most beautiful Lantern to exist in the ocean. We bore many children, and in turn, those children had many of their own. And yet, with the curse of my kind, I watched them all pass into the next life.

Relicanth are one of few beings to live a life of separated-ness to the world around us. We can influence it, touch it, but never be a part of it. I see powerful Sharpedo and bold Gyrados make threats, knowing they're perhaps a tenth of my age. It is a curse to behold, but a gentle one. With the knowledge in our stone skin, we follow and are the history of the world.  
If you ever see Man, don't feel repulsed by the sight of our kind running to servitude. Some of our kind bore the marks of inferiority, but many hold not a scar, but warmth for Man. They are no more accepting of us than we are to them, and without them, the world isn't the same. Without them, we're not the same.

Truly, a life without Man is a world without us.


End file.
